The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
Use of mobile phones, tablet PCs, and other mobile electronic devices has become increasingly widespread in recent years. These mobile electronic devices include display devices for providing visual information such as images or pictures in order to support various functions. As components for driving the display devices are miniaturized, the sizes of the display devices tend to increase in proportion to the overall size of the electronic devices. In particular, recently, as designs of electronic devices have diversified, the desirability of flexible display devices has increased.